A Heroine's Diary
by SSJ Aeris
Summary: LoM. Lil' Cactus isnt the only one who keeps a diary.
1. The Lost Princess

**The Lost Princess**

My first trip to Domina and what do I encounter? A guy who looks like a desert bandit, attitude included. His name, I learned later, was Elazul. After I pried the guy off the poor, innocent girl at the tavern I managed to figure out why he was so mad. His friend had gone missing and he was desperate to find her, even if it meant scaring every local within a 10 mile radius. I offered to search for her with him and he actually refused! The nerve! He goes around causing an uproar and then when someone offers help, he refuses! I swear, men are such idiots!

The tavern girl whispered something to him and I suddenly found myself being manhandled towards the door, stating that we were headed for the Mekiv Caverns while I grumbled "I thought you didn't want my help?" That guy had some nerve.

So we get there and Elazul says she is there. How should he know? We haven't seen anyone, except that crazy onion kid who thinks I'm some legendary hero (someone's gotten into the old lady's liquor cabinet. tsk tsk tsk )

Elazul proceeds to drag me further into the cave. This guy has no manners at all, I swear. At least I know that the girl isn't really lost. She was running way. I don't blame her. He didn't even talk on the way! He sliced through the monsters and continued on, leaving me behind him. Why did he even bring me if he was just going to leave me?

Bah, okay, enough about that idiot. We did come across another girl down in those caves. She looked really out of place, what with the flowers she wore and the green dress. Elazul seemed wary of her, but then again, he's probably like that to everyone. She warned me to 'stay away from these people or something bad might happen'. Elazul got a bit pissed but I was just confused. These people? What people? If she was talking about Elazul I already know that. I'll end up pleading insanity after I kill him.

But that was when we heard the roar. You know, one of those blood curdling roars that makes you wanna run the other way? Elazul, being the idiot he is, ran right to it. Oh yes, let's quicken our death. That sounds sooooo much fun! I guess his idiocy rubbed off because I found myself following him. Guess I'm not one to talk, eh?

When I saw what had roared...I sort of wanted to turn around again. I mean, you would too if you saw King Kong's relative there. He must've grew up in the caves cause he sure wouldn't fit in the entrance.

And did I mention how smelly he was? My god! Didn't he know what a bath was?? Well, I guess he never will, seeing as how we killed the thing. Believe me, we were doing a BIG favor to every nose in the world.

Well, in the end we did find his friend. She had been hiding in the bushes while we fought that ape. At least someone has some sense to hide from it. Pearl, as her name turned out to be, looked to be a very fragile girl. The complete opposite from Elazul. How did she get mixed up with him anyway?

That's when I noticed something odd. Pearl had a...gem?..around her neck. It was hard to notice at first, as she had a lot of white on and the gem just so happened to be white. But it was there. It wasn't attached to a string or anything like. It was simply there. I examined Elazul's neckline and he had one too. Perhaps this is what they woman had meant by 'these people'?

Elazul didn't give me much time to dwell on it though. His obnoxiously loud voice was ordering her to follow him. I had to resist the urge to slap him upside the head. Who did he think he was, ordering her around like that?? The girl was obviously already timid enough. Actually, she was a bit of an airhead as well, now that I think about it. She came out like she was taking a stroll in the park, then told Elazul she had been thinking again and got lost. Perhaps he is good for her...if anything, his loud voice would jolt her out of her trance.

Its been quite a day really, meeting some ass, and then rescuing his girlfriend from an ape. Sounds like some bad fantasy movie. Great, this means my part is the sidekick. Don't sidekicks usually die? If not, I'll probably end up getting horribly injured sometime soon.

Until next time.

-Azhure, the sidekick in the bad fantasy movie.

---

A/N: I am only going to say this once because I do not want to trouble anyone with these tiresome author's notes. I do NOT own Legend of Mana. I own a copy of the game, yes, and I own the guidebook. But I do not own the game personally. Now, with that out of the way, you wont have to see another authors note again unless I think its needed. But I dont. Sooo...enjoy the rest of the diary.


	2. Niccolo's Business Unusual

**Niccolo's Business Unusual**

I went back to Domina again today, hoping to get some shopping done and avoid Mr. Stick-Up-His-Butt. Well, I accomplished one of those things at least. I didn't run into Elazul again. Sadly, I ran into someone equally annoying, if not worse, as Elazul; Niccolo.

Niccolo is a rabbit…a merchant rabbit to be exact. I've actually thought of rabbits as nice, cute, and adorable little creatures...until now.Niccolo has warped that view dramatically. He is a scamming, greedy little rabbit. But somehow he managed to get me to tag along on his little expedition to the highway, saying it was too dangerous by himself. That wasn't surprising really. He was a pushy salesman, not a fighter.

I was proven wrong about him not being a fighter. It turned out he was rather skilled in fighting with his fists. But then, what else could a rabbit fight with? I cant really imagine him holding a sword. But he was a good partner and we managed pretty well. Then we came to a fork in the road where a cat like girl paced back and forth, obviously worried about something. Niccolo was immediately infatuated with her, stating that she had such cute ears and that they were obviously meant to be together. I blanched at the thought of anyone being with him.

After she had glared him down, she resumed pacing. I went over myself and asked her what was wrong. She said she was going to go see one of the Wisdoms who lived near here. She asked if I was going to go see the Wisdom too, but I told her no. She looked, if possible, even more downcast than before. Niccolo called me away before I could question her further.

So Niccolo and I traveled the rest of the Highway. We came to some Chobin Hood monsters, who demanded our money. Niccolo looked mortified at the thought of anyone stealing someone's money, like he didn't do that every day. When we refused to give our money they set their boss on us, which turned out to be a gigantic ant. What the hell? Ants being the bosses of Chobin Hoods? That's a little..odd. But between me and Niccolo, we made quick work of him. Afterwards he gave me an Iron Pot helmet, a Greenball Bun, and a Tako Bug for my troubles. But, of course, I had to pay 300 lurce for it. What a rip off.

Niccolo disappeared after that, but I went back. I wanted to see if that cat girl was still there. Turns out thatshe wasn't. I didn't want to make my trip futile though, so I went down the other road in the fork. There were some caves down there and I managed to loot some stuff. Further down was a huge mountain. Well…it looked like a huge mountain anyway. It turned out to be the Wisdom that thecat girl was talking about.

I still cant believe it really. I mean, how often do you see a talking mountain? He actually even picked me up! I was standing, unaware, in his hand, which was embedded into the ground. Then suddenly it moves! It brought me up to eye level with him. I was too busy gaping to actually say anything. It was okay though, he didn't notice it because apparently I had woken him up. Mountains sleep?

His name was Gaeus, and he told me that there was a helpful tree around my house, then lowered me back down. Talk about strange.

I managed to make it home alright though, but even now, as I write this, I think I'm still a little shook up about it. Talking mountains? Great, what's next? Talking turtles?

Until next time.

-Azhure, the girl who has conversations with mountains. I always wanted a pet rock.


	3. The Mana Orchards

**The Mana Orchards**

I have just witnessed the most, for lack of better words, freakiest thing ever; an orchard growing in .2 seconds.

I saw this miracle after I had gotten back from Gaeus. I had decided to see about this "helpful tree" that he had mentioned. I wandered into this clearing near my house and before I knew it I was being attacked by monsters! I fended them off but after I had killed them there was a huge tremor and, right before my very eyes, sprouted an orchard, and not just any orchard. Oh no, this was a TALKING orchard. Yeah, you heard me. T-A-L-K-I-N-G. And I thought talking mountains was freaky. And get this, it has a name; Trent.

Trent explained to me that he was full of mana and he was grateful to me for bringing him alive. After getting over the initial shock (actually, I still don't think I'm over it) I fed him some seeds. He told me to wait awhile and come back for the produce. Well, I did just that. I went and took a _very_ long nap. I figured it was all some weird dream and then when I went back there later it would just be a clearing again.

No such luck. When I went back Trent was still there, there was just fruit hanging off his limbs now. After spending a few minutes jumping I actually manage to pick a piece of fruit. It turned out to be a Diceberry. He directed me to put it in the produce box. I did just that and repeated it for every other piece of produce, although I did it in a rather dazed state.

And now, after picking odd looking fruits (if you could even call them fruit) off a talking orchard, I think I'll go lay down again. There's only so much one girl can take in a day, you know?

Until next time

-Azhure, the delusional one


	4. Monster Corral

**Monster Corral**

So, once again I have gone to Domina. I'm starting to dislike this place. Nothing good seems to happen here. Luckily, that has changed today.

After getting some better equipment from the shop, I went down to the outskirts of town. I passed these two entertainers actually. Their music was really enjoyable and I wondered why there weren't more people.

But that's not what this entry is about. There was a meadow in the very back and a little guy with an onion on his head there. I think his name is Duelle. He reminded me of the other onion guy that I had met in the Merkiv Caverns, who had thought I was some legendary hero. Either this is his brother or him sobered up. Anyway, besides onion guy, there was a small egg as well. It was pretty creepy because it was walking around and making chirping noises. Somehow this only increased its cuteness to me. Creepily cute, if you will.

Duelle seemed ecstatic about the little egg though. He said eggs were rarely seen in towns, and then he offered to show me how to catch one. After explaining the basics, he gave me a Diceberry, Bellgrapes, and a Citrisquid so I could get the egg off guard and catch it.

All cuteness of the egg vanished after about 15 minutes of running around trying not to be seen by it so it wouldn't run away in fright. It took at least another 15 minutes for the stupid egg to actually go and eat one of the produce and fall asleep, enabling me to finally catch it. Pelican took it back to my house and Duelle and I followed.

Duelle explained that I could raise monsters as pets in my backyard, that way I can take them adventuring with me. The idea sounds fun actually, I just hope it suddenly dosent turn on me and attack. That would suck.

The egg has just hatched actually! He's sitting here in my lap, watching as I write this. Hope he didn't mind me calling his egg form stupid. He's a Rabite and he's soooooo cute! I named him Teddy, and though he looks nothing like a teddy bear, he's just as cuddly!

For once my day at Domina has turned out good. No Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass and no scamming rabbits, just cute and cuddly Teddy. Hopefully this will continue, but I doubt it.

Until next time,

-Azhure, the proud owner of a Rabite named Teddy.


	5. The Little Sorcerers

**The Little Sorcerers**

Well, something unexpected happened today (then again, what has been expected in my life?). I walked out of my house and I see Pelican there, jumping up and down and yelling about "hairy-scary pumpkins" in Domina that are about to take over the world. First impression; riiiiiiight, who let Pelican near the whiskey?

Nevertheless, I went over to Domina to see about these pumpkins and their plan for world domination. They were in the same place I had caught Teddy at, which is sad because now that memory is ruined. Stupid pumpkins.

It turned out that there were two little sorcerers there. They seemed to be brother and sister and, Im not saying this through a bias point of view either, the sister seemed a lot smarter than her brother. Or at least, had more common sense. Their names are Bud and Lisa.

Bud demanded that I bow before "Bud the Malignant". (Im sorta shocked he knew such a big word.) After giving him a "you're joking, right?" look, he got mad and so he decided I need to be taught a lesson. Kids these days. Where did they get all this violence in them?

Sadly enough, it took awhile to beat them both. They're pretty powerful for kids. But beat them I did. Afterwards they asked to be my apprentice. Ok, ok, my ego did inflate a bit. I admit it.

So I accepted and now they're downstairs, probably causing havoc. I told them they had to harvest my orchard in order to stay. Heh, suckers. Trent is ok, but those fruits are freaky. They have eyes!

Until next time

-Azhure, the master of two rambunctious sorcerers.


	6. Seeing Double

**Seeing Double**

What I have seen today has gone beyond freaky and has hit the "Oh Mana Goddess" mark.

I walked into Domina, town of evil now, and I see me. No, not me in a mirror. Me, Azhure, plucking leaves from poor, defenseless Sproutlings. Was I surprised? Yes. Shocked? Yeah. Confused? Hell yes.

I decide to follow the other "me" around town. I watched as it kept plucking leaves off Sproutlings. What does it want leaves for? Then I see it enter the weapon shop and I follow, but guess what? It's not me anymore! It's Duelle! "Duelle" threatened Teapo with an ant hill on her back if she didn't hand over the pumpkins that Bud and Lisa had used for their little world domination plan. I wonder if Bud knows about this? He'd probably be mad.

Teapo handed over the pumpkins and the imposter made its way out, leaving Teapo bawling on the floor. An ant hill on someone's back? I mean, come on, and how would that even stay up? Ah well, all villains are a little dense when it comes to this sort of stuff anyway. And Teapo is a bit...loopy... herself.

The imposter went to the outskirts of town and set up his pumpkin army. Pumpkins seem to be the new fad. I confronted him and he said that he's my "darker side" and he's going to kill me and take over my life. Uh, right. That stupid imposter didn't have the grace to be me. Hmph…….what? I have grace!

Pah, anyway, we fight and I kick his butt…with grace, I might add! So the little imposter is out of the picture and Teapo is free from the "hellish" vision of an ant hill on her back. That about sums up today's little adventure. I'm thinking about staying out of Domina for a loooooong time.

Until next time…

-Azhure, the fighter with _grace_


	7. Diddle's Letter

**Diddle's Letter**

I really don't know why I keep coming back to Domino. This town should be demolished or something. So why, exactly, do I keep coming back? Only the Goddess knows. Well, actually, I do know why I came back this time. Remember the two musicians I mentioned? I missed their music. It was so calming and, well, with all these weird surprises lately, I needed it. Badly. So I went back and sat next to the fountain, closed my eyes and listened. I didn't think about Elazul, Niccolo, the twins, or annoying look alikes. That combined with the music was just puuure bliss. And then, of course, the music stopped. I just can't catch a break, can I?

Wanting some form of calmness back, I had stood and looked to where the two musicians had been. The little musician had wondered off into the outskirts, leaving the juggler alone. It was a bit odd because the juggler just shrugged, as if he didn't care that his pal had wondered off without notice. I mean, yeesh, he could've gone after him at least.

I decided to go see where he was going instead. But when I got to the outskirts I didn't find anyone, not even Pelican who was usually found here. I was confused, to say the least. I mean, Pelican was always here, right? Well, except for that time he turned up at my house to tell me about the twins.

When I got back to the fountain, the juggler, who introduced himself as Capella, said he was going to go look for clues about his friend; Diddle. About time.  
I followed him to the center of town. He went straight away to the inn to ask around and I decided to ask the nearby Sproutling. He mentioned a bird flying over head with Diddle. Yeah, um, how, exactly, does Pelican carry a musical being that big? I went to where Capella was instead, hoping he had gotten some answers. While he hadn't gotten any answers, he had accused Miss. Yuka. Uh, right, cause she can so get from the outskirts to the inn in ten seconds flat. After she told (and by 'told' I mean 'exclaimed') him that she couldn't fly because she was a canary (a canary? she looks like a chocobo to me) she offered that we look in the place we last saw Diddle; the outskirts.

So we headed back and looked around. Nothing was there to hint to what had happened to Diddle though. Capella, putting himself in his friend's shoes, proceeded to bring out a stamp and place it on his head. Hah, yeah, cause Diddle is stupid enough to do that, of course. Such faith you have in your friend, Capella.

Apparently, Diddle was stupid enough to put a stamp on his head and be taken away by Pelican. But it makes me wonder, whose worse? Diddle, who accidently got a stamp on his head? Or Pelican, who actually thought that since Diddle had a stamp on his head he MUST be mail.

Pelican came back at that moment and also mistook Capella for undelivered mail. I mean, really, does Pelican even look at what he's delivering? Fortunately, he came back and told me that he had delivered the 'mail' to Luon Highway.

I found Capella at the second fork at Luon. The one that had one path leading to the talking mountain and the other that led to the bandit's cave. He was circling around a letter, probably debating on whether he should open it or not. I didn't really want to interfere so I just stayed out of his eye sight.

As I suspected, he picked up the letter and read it. It turned out to be Diddle's and he was writing to his parents about wanting to come home. Alright, that's three checks against Capella. One for not caring when your friend wonders off, another for thinking your friend is stupid, and another for looking through his mail. Capella, you win the friend of the year award!

At that moment, he spotted me and asked me what I was doing here. What am I doing here? Maybe you should ask yourself that Capella.

I reminded him we had to look for Diddle so we hurried over to the Bandit's cave and searched the area. There was nothing except the empty treasure chests I had left from my raid here. Oh, yeah, and a nasty little reptile I had to, ahem, take care of. Heh.

Capella seemed really down after that. He may have done some non friend things as of late, but he seemed genuinely worried about Diddle. I saw the change immediately when we heard some familiar music.

Yeah, Diddle came strolling up as if he was taking a walk in the park. When he saw Capella he came over quickly and asked what we were doing here. What are we doing here!? Looking for you! Duh! To make a sappy ending shorter, Diddle forgave Capella and the two walked out together. Yeah, thanks for forgetting me, guys.

-Azhure, the girl who can't get a break


End file.
